Shaken
by Sevvy101
Summary: “Kinue?” Harry and Minerva asked at the same time. “Your birth mother,” The two were shocked, Harry more so, however.' Crossover, Rated T for obvious reasons. Plot belongs to jaymeaaron, I'm just the writer.
1. Prologue

A/N Yes, yes, another story, but you know, all you hungry readers and reviews love my crossovers just nod and pretend you do if you don't and so this one must be liked as well!

Oh, and Jayme? I changed the original thought you/I/we had for it, so it's _kinda_ different.

Chapter Dedication: Jayme Aaron! The AMAZING HarryPotterCrossoverSlash writer who is allowing me to write a story with his plot, as well mix it up with my own crap; I mean..uhh IDEAS! Yeah, sure, let's go with that…

Disclaimer: No one Harry Potter. No own Inuyasha. No own the plot either…Then what the hell DO I own?!

--

Prologue

--

"W-Why are you doing this?" A woman's voice cried out, her dark green eyes starring at the man before her, the one that she had presumably fallen in love with.

"Because you mean nothing to me," He spoke, smirking. This reply only caused for the woman to cry harder.

"How can you say that?" She fell to her knees, head bent, and tears flowing behind her chestnut brown hair.

Still smirking, the long black haired man crouched down to her level, using his long, slender, index finger to lift her head up. He stared his own red eyes into her bright, tear filled green ones, "Everything I ever told you was a lie. You mean nothing to me. You are only a woman, to be used then rid of when there is no more need for you."

Once again tears welled up in her emerald eyes, "After everything…" she took a deep breath and continued, "After we fought to prove our love, against everyone who tried to stop us. After you proclaimed your love for me in front of the entire school, and after we made love that night! You can honestly say to me that none of that _meant_ anything to you?!"

"Yes." He stood, grabbed a long trench coat from a chair by the door, walking by the table next to it, and placed a gold ring on it. With no more reasons left to ever have to see the woman he presumably loved again, he left, leaving her crying in the apartment they once shared.

--

"Harry, please come with me," The teenaged wizard nodded to his two friends before getting up and following his Head of House, Professor McGonagall. She had just a minute before came into the Gryffindor Common Room looking for him.

"What is it, Professor?" He asked, as the two walked down the hallway and up a couple stair cases.

"Dumbledore wishes to talk to you about something important," The Transfiguration Professor replied, briskly walking towards the statue which lead to the school's Headmaster's office.

"Chocolate Frogs," She spoke quickly, walking up the steps as soon as they appeared. Completely confused by the haste in her step, Harry could only follow.

"Minerva, come in," The legendary boy heard Dumbledore say through the door before he even reached the top step.

At the sight of the two, Albus stood in greeting, and offered the two seats before his desk. "Harry, there is something important that needs to be discussed with you."

He nodded, "Yes, but I am quite confused. Why was it such a rush getting up here?"

The Headmaster let out a light sigh, "I didn't quite know what to say when I found out, nor did I know what exactly to do about it, either. This left me with the only way to go about it, and that is to tell you the truth as soon as possible."

At Harry's confused expression, Dumbledore picked up an old looking piece of parchment off of his desk. The paper was yellowed and warn at the edges, most likely from age, and as it was unfolded Harry noted the creases were worn, obviously opened and closed numerous times. "If you don't mind my asking, Professor, what is that?"

"This," Dumbledore looked up from the letter, "is a letter from your mother."

Minerva was also quite shocked. She knew somewhat the extent of what Harry needed to know, yet didn't think it would be concerning his family in such a way. "Professor, if it is from my mother why am I only being told now, at the age of sixteen, instead of sooner?"

"It seems there are some things concerning your family that only few know about, those few including James, Lily, and two women by the names of Kinue, and Azusa, as well as the two girls' parents."

"Kinue?" Harry and Minerva asked at the same time.

"Your birth mother," The two were shocked, Harry more so, however. He couldn't possibly have a different mother than Lily, it was impossible! He was always told he looked so much like his parents, how could they not be blood related? It was impossible, Harry told himself.

"How, Albus? I mean…" Minerva's voice trailed off, remembering the Half-Japanese, Half-American Ravenclaw from years before.

"Your mother," The aged man looked upon Harry with soft, sentimental eyes, "had been through a lot. She was so friendly and smart; it seemed no one could hurt her. The thought became stronger after all she went through with who she believed was the love of her life, a man by the name of Naraku. Naraku was a Slytherin, and when the two began going out, nobody thought it was real. Kinue and Naraku went through many people to prove they loved each other, and at first it was their parents.

"Her mother was a British squib, and her father a Japanese wizard, and with the upcoming war they knew how Slytherin's couldn't be trusted. His parents, however, were mad only because of her blood. Even though her mother was a squib, coming from a magical family, they still wouldn't accept the fact their son loved her. Not only was she _kind_ but to them her blood meant everything.

"Eventually, the fight with each their own families became much heated, and they both ended up losing contact with them. Now, however they had to face the school. Slytherin girls were jealous, for many liked this Naraku, fellow. As well, Kinue's friends were worried for her and mad, as well. They worried she'd become hurt, and mad she didn't listen to anyone. What seemed to quiet everyone down, however, was in their 7th year, Naraku got up in front of everyone and proclaimed his love for Kinue, asking her to marry him. This act made everyone open their eyes up to what the two shared.

"The two graduated the school with flying colors, and were now living in a muggle apartment together. Less than a month later, however, Naraku walked out on her. Her friends shook their heads at her, wishing she had only listened.

"To make matters worse, or at least more difficult, she found out she was pregnant," Dumbledore stopped and looked at Harry, "with you. She went to her parents, and although it took time for them to patch things up between each other, she was allowed back into their home. During all this, though, she had her younger sister, Azusa, to help her through her pregnancy pains, for she too was pregnant. The girls' father wouldn't look at either of them for quite some time, ashamed of what had befallen his daughters. Azusa, Kinue's sister, was allowed to stay, as well as Kinue mainly because his wife fought with him arguing about what would happen to their grandchildren.

"After the last few months of her pregnancy, Kinue had begun to have nightmares. They plagued her frequently, and left her screaming in the morning. It wasn't even a month later that the nightmares began did she give birth to a healthy baby boy. As soon as she was able to hold her child did she make a decision, he was to be given away.

"If Naraku caught wind of this, he'd no doubtfully try and take his son. Everyone tried to talk Kinue out of this assumption, but she wouldn't let it go. One day her sister came to her and asked why she wanted to give up her child. Kinue responded that in all the nightmares she had, they were all of Naraku. All of Naraku taking her child, and doing treacherous things to get to him and to him. Seeing it, even in dreams, was so real to your mother, she wouldn't dare let that actually happen.

"When asked who she wished to have you given to, Kinue was stumped. Nobody close could be chosen, for they could be Naraku's first guess. Luckily, she and Azusa remembered one of Kinue's old friends, the one to stay friends with her 'til the school year ended. When the idea was asked to her, the young mother agreed. If anyone could care for the child like she would, it was Lily Evans.

"And so, the baby boy, Kinue, Azusa and Azusa's newborn girl all went to visit Lily and her newly married husband, James. When they heard what happened in the end to Kinue and Naraku, Lily couldn't help but want to keep their child safe. She vowed that day, to protect the child and treat him like her own." Dumbledore was nearly finished.

"So ensure safety, Kinue suggested a blood ritual. Lily was apprehensive, but she agreed. Although they never expected the protection Lily provided to be used on anyone besides Naraku, if he found you, it effectively kept you alive from Voldemort's attack."

Harry and Minerva were both silent for a bit, until Harry finally spoke up, "How did you come to know all of this, Professor?"

"A lot I know from when they attended and the rest from this letter, Harry," Albus answered, motioning to the aged piece of parchment that still sat in his hands.

"Albus," Minerva spoke up, "Didn't you tell me earlier there was something else besides family information that Harry needed to know?"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore turned to the Gryffindor student once again, "This letter was given to Lily by Kinue when you were adopted by them. She wanted you to know what happened , and to know that she loved you. She wrote in it that you were to stay with your Aunt Azusa when you come the age of sixteen, as well."

Harry was shocked, but couldn't help asking, "What became of this letter when I was sent to the Dursley's? And why wouldn't I have gone to stay with my Aunt Azusa instead?"

"At the time the fact you were adopted was known by few, and when it was set up who you were to go live with, no one seemed to know or remember that you were adopted. The letter, I've come to know recently, was 'lost' when they emptied out Lily and James' house. It seems just a bit of time ago someone was going through the furniture, wherever it was sent to, and found the letter in it. Luckily, it was given to us right away.

"The reason why you were sent to the Dursley's is simple; because Petunia and Lily are sisters, the defense that had been set up upon your adoption would still be in effect, keeping you safe throughout your childhood."

Taking everything in, Harry nodded slowly. The three sat in silence for a bit before Harry looked up at the Headmaster once more, "When will I leave to stay with Azusa?"

"In a week, I believe. The year has only just begun, so if you begin school with your Aunt, it won't be too late into the year, I believe." Harry nodded, and stood up. "Is it alright if I hold onto the letter?"

"Of course," Dumbledore smiled kindly as he passed the worn letter over to Harry. The boy didn't deserve this life, he truly didn't, and all these complications and threatening situations.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said his goodbyes to both adults before heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room, albeit a bit quickly.

"Blimey Harry, what took so long?" Ron asked his friend as soon as he walked into the boy's dormitory. Harry merely shook his head, changed into his pajamas, and sat down on his bed, holding the letter.

That night he read the letter hundreds of times, still not quite believing what was happening. Why sixteen? Why not sooner, would he stay with his Aunt? What became of this Naraku, and why did he leave his 'mother' after all they fought for? Harry sighed, folded the letter up and set it beside his pillow, out of reach so that it would not get ruined while he slept, and quickly after he fell asleep.

--

"Hi, Mama," Kagome smiled at her mother as she walked into the kitchen, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Kagome" Azusa Higurashi smiled back, although it was strained, as she set plates of food on the table. "Souta! Father! Breakfast is ready!"

Kagome sighed; her mother had been like this ever since the end of July, as well as her Grandfather. "Mama, is there anything I can do to help?" Azusa shook her head, and Kagome took a seat.

"Good morning Sis," Souta smiled as he sat down across from Kagome, "You too, Mom."

"Good morning, Souta," Kagome replied, as did Azusa, although she once again wore that strained smile.

A few minutes later Kagome's Grandfather walked in, although it seemed like he was thinking off about something. "Mama, Grandfather, is something wrong?"

The two looked up out of their own dazes as if they were startled, "Huh?" They both asked at the same time. Kagome only shook her head, something definitely was up.

'It's been a month already…why haven't we gotten word about Harry yet?' Azusa silently thought as she ate her omelet. 'Did something happen to him?'

The small family, however, was jumped out of their own thoughts as a peck came at the window. "What the…" Souta's voice trailed off as his older sister went to go let the mysterious animal in.

"Mama?" Azusa looked up once more.

"Yes?" She asked with curiosity.

"There's a letter here from an owl addressed to you," Azusa's eldest warily stated.

Visibly, Azusa perked up, "Here, let me see that," Her father was up in seconds as well.

"Is it from…?" Azusa's father's voice trailed off at the end.

"I think so," She smiled. Finally, they received word. Azusa frowned, however, when she saw the length of the letter at the first glance she had of it. The traveling concerns of a sixteen year old couldn't really be that long, could they?

As everyone waited, the mother of the household read on, eyebrows knitted together. Once she was done she turned to her father, "Lily and James died when Harry was around one year old,"

"What?" He exclaimed. They should have been told sooner!

"Yes, he's been staying with Lily's sister's, Petunia, family for the past fifteen years." Kagome listened carefully, 'So this Harry is sixteen, the same age as me.'

"Why wasn't he given to us?" Kagome's Grandfather still questioned, and his daughter only shook her head.

"I do not know, but the letter says that Harry has only justcome to know of Kinue and Naraku, and will be coming in a week," Hearing her mother say Naraku, Kagome turned to stare at Azusa.

"Mama, what does this Harry person have to do with Naraku?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Why do you wish to know, dear?" Azusa asked, curious.

Kagome sighed, "You know the demon we're trying to defeat in the Feudal Era? The one we almost had killed?" Her mother nodded, "He's Naraku."

Kagome's mother gasped, "Surely they can't be the same person…"

"Mom, how common is the name Naraku?" At this Azusa sighed, sitting back down in her chair. "I suppose this'll be an interesting year."

"Year?" Souta asked.

"Yes, you're cousin Harry is coming to stay with us." Azusa explained, "He's Aunt Kinue's son; you're aunt's friend back from school adopted him. It seems the two were killed, however, and the letter Kinue wrote for them to give to Harry wasn't found until recently. No matter, we had planned back when Kagome and Harry were both newly born that he was going to come live with us for a year,"

Azusa's children nodded, understanding somewhat what was going on. Souta thought the idea of a male cousin would be great, since he was constantly surrounded by women or his Grandfather who didn't have much interest in the things he liked. Kagome, however, was lost in thought much like how her mother had been. She couldn't help but think _why _Naraku had anything to do with her cousin, and what that would mean in the end.

--

A/N Okay, you got three different perspectives in this, and it better be enough! I vowed unless this was at least 7 pages long I wouldn't stop writing, and look now, it's almost FIVE AM! Gah! I started around TWO! TWO!

Any who, I hope you all enjoy the story! I have a feeling it'll be pretty fun. Also, please do realize it isn't gonna be solely based around Kagome in the beginning. It'll probably progress to be centered on Harry and Kagome in the plot and how it affects them, etc, but as of now it's only really focused on Harry and Azusa and her father. But yeah

Word Count: 2,678

Yay!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Finally an update…-heh heh heh…-

Sorry for the long wait! But hey, now it's up (:

Chapter Dedication: As always, jaymaaron has a dedication spot here, but I guess Kinue and Azusa too…seeing as how neither know I'm using their names…oops…:P

Disclaimer: Nope! No own, whatsoever!

* * *

"We'll miss you, Harry," Hermione said as she pulled Harry into a tight hug. The young wizard nodded, hugging back with equal strength. "I'll miss you guys, as well,"

Hermione stepped back, now standing parallel to Ron who took a step forward soon after.

Ron and Harry shook hands, although the youngest male Weasley grabbed his friend into a hug. "I don't know what's going on, but it seems important, so, good luck, with whatever it is."

Harry laughed, and hugged back before pulling away. He turned to Dumbledore, who was looking on into the exchange with a soft smile, "I'm ready to go," The Headmaster nodded as Harry held onto his trunk in one hand, and Dumbledore's hand in the other; once securely holding onto the other, Dumbledore aparated to Harry's new home.

As the two now came to stand in front of a Shinto Shrine, Dumbledore knocked on the door, and Harry took that moment to get sense of gravity once again. "Albus," A middle-aged, short dark-haired woman smiled as she opened the door, speaking in fluent English.

"Azusa," Dumbledore greeted warmly, stepping aside to show Harry. For the first moment of seeing her nephew, Azusa just starred. He looked so much like Naraku, from his dark unruly hair, to his pale complexion—and yet…there was some Kinue as well, her bright green eyes, in particular. "Harry," She spoke softly.

The boy in question, Harry, was wiping some dust off of his glasses, but when hearing his name, he quickly looked up. His cheeks flushed, blushing slightly, "Sorry 'bout that…Uh, hello, I'm Harry Potter…or is it Higurashi now?" He turned to look at Dumbledore for an answer.

"For the sake of the wizarding community, I believe Potter would be better to use," The two nodded. "Azusa, it is so great to see you again. Harry, this is your Aunt Azusa," Albus introduced the two.

Harry nodded and put his hand out in greeting; just like how Ron had minutes before, Azusa shook his hand and pulled her nephew into a hug. Harry stiffened for a minute, surprised by the sudden display of affection from a woman he just met seconds ago. At his reaction, Azusa laughed and broke off the hug. "C'mon you; Albus, why don't you stay for some tea?"

"Alright, but for only a little while," Dumbledore obliged and followed Azusa into her home, while patting Harry on his shoulder, whispering to him, "Come on, I'm sure you'll love it here," Harry nodded, and allowed his eyes a minute to adjust to the change in light.

"Kagome, Souta, get down here!" His head turned to see his Aunt calling up the small set of stairs, still using English. A moment later a girl who looked about his own age with gray colored eyes, and long dark hair that looked as if it had a blue tint came down the stairs followed by a boy with the same color hair and eyes as his mother—albeit his hair was slightly shorter—and who looked to be about nine or ten.

"What is it, Mama?" The girl asked curiously, her head inclining to Harry and Dumbledore, also speaking in English. Kagome and Souta had been taught to speak English from an early age, and although they didn't speak it often, they kept up with it after their mother taught them from an early age that being bilingual had numerous advantages.

Kagome had thought about the possibility that this Harry would be related to her Naraku, but didn't want for that to be true. Her worst fears came to exist however, when gray met green, as her eyes fell upon her cousin. His eyes were obviously Aunt Kinue's, that much was clear, but his pale skin and dark, messy hair was obviously from his father.

As her mother explained who the two were, Kagome was only half listening. She couldn't help but to stare at the teenage boy, eyes wide in shock, mouth slightly agape. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

The young miko turned to Albus, ignoring her mother's question, "You taught Naraku, correct?" He nodded, "Can you…describe his appearance?"

Dumbledore was confused about why the teenage girl would inquiry on such a thing, but nodded nevertheless, "His hair was long, went down to about mid-back, the same color as Harry's, but had more tangles and waves to it. His eyes were somewhat peculiar, being an odd shade of red. As well, his skin was quite pale; a tad shades lighter than Harry, here."

Kagome knew, when she heard Harry's father had red eyes, that this was _her_ Naraku (for who else would have red hairs, let alone the same name as the retched demon), and just thinking about him, her eyes welled up in tears. Harry and Albus were confused, but Azusa just looked at her daughter with sympathetic eyes, speaking in her native tongue, "Honey, the two are one in the same, aren't they?" Her daughter nodded meekly, and although she tried not to, she had begun to tear up even more. Shaking slightly, the young time-traveler 'fell' into one of the seats her mother owned, tears flowing steadily down her face, her eyes starring unresponsive into space as her hands trembled against the seat's armrest.

"Azusa, what is wrong with Kagome?" Albus questioned. It wasn't only him and Harry who didn't understand, for Souta was also quite confused despite his ability to understand what his mother had said.

"You see…it is rather complicated. I can't fully explain it, but it seems Harry's father and Kagome have a past together, and that Naraku has caused many a terror in her friends' lives, forcing them to suffer in some way." Dumbledore nodded in slight comprehension, and out of habit, pulled at the latch on his one pocket watch. Taking a sparing glance at it, Albus' eyes widened slightly.

"Azusa, I am sorry. I wish I could have stayed longer to be able to talk to you and your father more, as well as make sure Harry was settled, but it seems I must go." Azusa nodded in understanding.

"I'll give father your regards, and I wish you a good day," She hugged the Hogwart's Headmaster and once he was gone, turned to Harry.

"I hope you really like it here. You'll be staying in the guest bedroom, which is across from Souta's and to the right of Kagome's." Harry nodded and excused himself, grabbing his things to place into his new bedroom, although once he reached the steps he looked back at Kagome hesitantly. He shook his head as he saw Azusa walk over to comfort the forlorn teenager, and instead decided to head to his room.

Once he reached the destination, the young wizard sat down on the full-sized bed. Even though he knew he should be unpacking, he couldn't help but to think. How could Kagome and his father have a past together? The two were the same age, and if he remembered correctly, Naraku had left his mother before he was even born. The man didn't come back to try and find him and instead hurt Kagome, did he? Or hurt her friends for being with her at the time? The green-eyed boy sighed. He knew the upcoming year wouldn't be relaxing, but now with this thought on his mind, he knew the year wouldn't be boring in the least.

* * *

"Mama, what's going on?" Souta asked worriedly, looked at his mother's face and then his sister's, back and forth, as the older woman knelt so she could be leveled with Kagome.

"Shh Souta, hold on a minute," Azusa replied calmly. "Go see if your grandfather is back yet," Despite the disappointment of not being included, Souta nodded and headed outside and down the shrine's steps, awaiting his grandfather's appearance.

"Kagome," Azusa urged softly, "Talk to me,"

Kagome took a deep breath, and although she didn't say anything the tears had begun to stop. "You need to realize that although they may partially share DNA, Harry and Naraku are _not_ one in the same,"

Nodding hesitantly, Kagome took another deep breath, "I-I know, but having someone so _close_ in relation to that demon is…is _unbearable_."

Azusa nodded, smiling at her daughter, "I know, but don't hold any grudges against Harry. He and his father may only have genetics in common, for all we know; he may be just as kind and sincere as Kinue is,"

Nodding once again, Kagome let out a meek smile, "You're probably right," Mrs. Higurashi smiled a bit wider, pulled her daughter into a hug.

Bright green eyes looked on. Harry had abandoned the idea of unpacking when his mind wouldn't stop bugging him with thoughts of his father and his cousin, and so he had instead decided to head down into the living room just as Souta had gotten up and left. Although both mother and daughter were speaking in their native tongue, he couldn't help but be slightly happy when his cousin stopped crying and smiled again.

"Harry, I know you're there," Kagome's eyes turned to look at where Harry rested on the third step, covered in shadows, once her mother broke apart the hug and stood up. "You may not have understood us, but you listened nonetheless,"

The Boy Who Lived sighed, and came down the steps, letting out a mumbled, "Sorry,"

Azusa walked over to Harry, "Why don't you go keep Souta company while he waits for your grandfather to get home, hm?"

Harry nodded, and walked out of the room, while sparing Kagome one last glance. Despite the comfort he presumed her mother gave, she glared with resent at him, and although Harry didn't know what the girl was capable of, he realized it be best if he left. "Sure thing, Aunt Azusa,"

Smiling, Azusa nodded and watched Harry leave before turning to her daughter, "Kagome, what did I just tell you?"

Kagome smiled and shrugged with a laugh, "Just because I accept him doesn't mean I can't glare at him," Her mother laughed and smiled lightly back before heading into the kitchen.

With a sigh Kagome's mind concluded one thing: it was going to be a long year based on the impression she was given on dear, cousin Harry.

* * *

"Hey Harry," Souta called to the teen that was currently walking down the shrine steps, calling him over to where he sat on the third to last step, in English.

"Hey Souta," Harry replied with a small smile, taking a seat next to the nine/ten year old boy.

"So…" Souta's voice trailed off, "what's up?"

The wizard shrugged, "Nothing really, getting used to the whole idea that I have family besides my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, even though I guess they're my adoptive family…"

Souta stared, eyes full of questions, "Why were you living with your adoptive Aunt, Uncle, and cousin? I thought some woman adopted you."

Harry nodded and became slightly melancholy, "Yeah, but they died when I was little,"

"Oh yeah…Mom mentioned something about that this morning," Souta replied.

"After they died I was sent to live with my mom's sister and family," Souta stared. "What?"

"Why didn't they just send you to live with us?" He asked bluntly.

Harry let out a sigh, "Same thing I want to know. Apparently, they thought it'd be safer if I stayed with my adoptive family."

"Who's 'they'?" The young boy asked another question.

Harry took a moment to think, "In truth, I have no clue,"

Souta laughed and asked something else in hopes of changing the subject from such a glum manner, "What's you're favorite thing to do?"

The young wizard thought for a minute. He couldn't very well say quidditch to a muggle, now could he? "Some sports, here and there," Harry would soon realize that by mentioning that one word—_sports—_he would be doomed to Souta's glee for them.

"Really?" Souta perked up, "Have you ever played soccer?"

"The tackle kind or the one where you can't use your hands?" Harry recalled from some muggle Gryffindor's that there were two sports that often got mixed up in other countries.

"The one where you can't use your hands," Souta replied quickly, "So, do you play?"

Harry shook his head, "No,"

Souta's sudden enthusiasm shot down, "Oh…"

Wary of the sudden change in mood in the nine/ten year old, Harry frantically replied, "But you know, I could always learn,"

That seemed to brighten the boy up, for he replied, "Really? C'mon, right now,"

Harry laughed and shook his head, "I thought we were supposed to be waiting for your grandfather to get back,"

"Oh, he did," Souta shook what Harry said off, his eyes twinkling in laughter. "He's been home, working in one of the sheds. Mama just forgot,"

Harry laughed, "So you were just sitting out here doing nothing?"

"Well it's not like I _want_ to help with some smelly artifacts, and I don't wanna go inside and face the emotions that are probably still high in the air," Harry laughed as Souta begun running up the stairs after speaking, although he too quickly headed up towards where the boy was getting out a white ball with black spots on it.

Souta smirked as he saw the apprehensive look on Harry's face; oh, having another boy around would be fun, _fun indeed_.

* * *

"C'mon Souta, Harry, it's time for dinner!" Kagome called out the front door in Japanese, mainly in the direction she noticed the two boys playing soccer.

"Coming 'Gome!" Souta called back in their native tongue. Switching to English, he turned towards their cousin, "Dinner time," Harry nodded and begun to follow the younger boy as said boy smiled widely at the thought of food, heading for the door.

Once everything was brought in and everyone sat down Azusa's father spoke up, "That's him, isn't it?" He nodded at Harry.

Harry's face flushed as he took to looking down at his plate; Azusa replied, "Yes, he is Harry, father, and I'd prefer it if you didn't speak like that of him as though he couldn't possible be able to hear you," Harry looked up, eyes glancing between the two adults.

The Higurashi grandfather sighed and turned to Harry, "It's great to finally meet you,"

Harry nodded and replied, although softly, "The same to you,"

Azusa spoke up, "C'mon you two, you're family, don't act so ignorant of the other," Kagome couldn't help but snort in laughter. "Kagome!"

The raven haired girl looked up in innocence, "Yes, mother?" Souta laughed, although he did try to hide it behind his hand.

"You too, Souta?" Mrs. Higurashi let out a sigh, which just fueled the laughter of her children even more.

Harry looked on, smiling softly at the family; such simple things could go a long way, really. He wondered if perhaps he'd begin to feel like a family with these people, acting foolishly around them without a care.

"Hello, Earth to Harry! Paging Harry World!" Souta tapped his cousin's forehead with his index finger.

"Huh?" The green eyed boy blinked, "Sorry, what?"

Souta laughed, "Nothing, just wondering if you were going to just stare into space all night or eat. Because if you really don't want to, I'll be more than happy to eat your share,"

Harry laughed at his cousin's antics while Azusa just glared at her son. "Souta, you leave your cousin alone. Let him eat in his own pace; despite how shocking this may come to you, most people don't eat all of their food in one minute,"

Souta blushed lightly, "Sorry Mama."

Azusa sighed and the family continued to talk and eat, little disputes erupting every so often between the four Higurashi's, but all in good humor. Harry smiled as he looked on. The oncoming year may turn out to not be so bad.

* * *

A/N: TA FREAKING DA

-coughs-

Sorry for the long wait! But hey, I'm updating now, aren't I? Yes. Yes I am!

Hope ya'll enjoyed and don't forget to review!!

**Word Count**: 2,640

**Note**: Oh yeah. I went back and edited the Prologue, nothing major changed, but I did fix some things as well as explain why Harry needed to stay with the Dursley's rather than Azusa, although not in simple format. I kinda just snuck it in (:

If anyone finds anything wrong, like in Harry-Verse facts or something of the like, tell me in a review!

Same thing if you notice any grammar or spelling or punctuation mistakes.

THANKIES


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Well since my internet's out…WRITING TIME!

Haha

Oh yeah. Thankies guys for all the alerts, but one thing. IF YOU HAVE THE TIME TO ADD ME TO YOUR ALERTS THEN REVIEW! Seriously. I have nearly 50 alerts, and only 20-some reviews. Yeah. I sure feel loved –grumbles-

Chapter Dedication: Uhh…jaymeaaron once again!! And I guess Linksys for being an ass and not working thus meaning I have nothing else to do but write….WOOT!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

"Now, if you have any questions, you can always ask Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her nephew, who was clad in the school's uniform, sitting at the table with his school bag.

Harry nodded, "Right," Azusa had been at it the entire morning—going over what to do in any possible situation that may or may not occur, that he could always come home if he wanted to; that it was just High School, and if he didn't understand anything, he could always go ask Kagome or any one of the teachers. When Harry asked about how he had gotten accepted into the school, Azusa replied that she had talked to the principal and explained the situation—not the wizarding parts, of course, but the basics to get him accepted as a transfer. "Aunt Azusa?"

The mother of two looked up from the bag that she was repacking for the tenth time, "Yes?"

"I don't speak Japanese…"

Realization lit up in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes, "Oh right! I forgot about that…" Harry let out a nervous chuckle. "Back in the letter Albus sent, before you came here, he said something about a speaking charm…"

Harry nodded slightly, "Yes, but I'm an underage wizard,"

Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes, "You're grandfather's a wizard, c'mon," Harry merely nodded and followed his aunt.

"Father," She called out in English on the Shrine grounds.

"Yes?" The elderly man replied, using English as well, coming out from the direction of one of the sheds.

"You remember how to place speaking charms, correct?" The old many scoffed and nodded.

"Of course,"

Azusa smiled and nodded, "Can you place one on Harry?" Her father nodded and headed into the house.

"Follow me," The two nodded, following behind the man and up into his room. After a few minutes of searching in a drawer, he pulled out a wand. Harry stepped forward at his motion, and let the elder Higurashi to place the charm on him.

Switching to Japanese, Azusa asked, "So, did it work?"

"I think so," Harry replied, also speaking in Japanese. Realization hit a second later and the young wizard smiled brightly. He turned to his grandfather, 'Thanks,"

The old man nodded before leaving his room. Azusa smiled but then began to freak, having realized what time it was, "You're all going to be late; come now Harry. Kagome!" She called out into the hallway, quickly leaving the room.

"Down here, Mama!" Kagome called up, looking away from her bag to her mother and cousin coming down the stairs. She handed Harry his bag, and spoke briskly, "C'mon, let's get going or we'll miss first bell."

Harry nodded while Azusa looked around, "Where's your brother?"

Kagome sighed, "He already left," Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Okay, and Kagome remember, be nice," The teenage girl laughed and nodded, smiling at her mother.

Harry watched the exchange before he realized Kagome was pulling on his arm. "Get moving Harry, we've gotta hurry," She pulled him out of the house and the two quickly walked down the Shrine steps.

* * *

"Who's he?" Yuka asked, eyes flickering to the strange dark haired boy before going back to look at her friend.

Kagome sighed, "My cousin, Harry. He's staying at the shrine and transferring into the school."

The three girls collectively nodded, and Eri spoke to the teenage boy. "How do you like Japan so far? Where are you visiting from?"

Harry's eyes switched from looking around at the entire school and student body to that of the one Japanese girl, "Oh, um, from Britain. And I guess it's a pretty nice country, I've only been here for a couple of days," Eri nodded, satisfied.

"What's it like in England?" Ayume asked, starring at the green-eyed boy in curiosity.

Harry shrugged slightly, "It's nice…"

Kagome sighed, "Let's get a move on. Harry has to get settled into homeroom and everything still," She pulled Harry away from the questioning eyes of her friends and into the building, quickly exchanging their shoes for the customary slippers, ignoring Harry's questioning gaze as they did so. Once done with that, the two head down a couple different hallways before arriving at a classroom and pulling her cousin in behind her.

The teacher was already at the front of the room, and Kagome bowed in greeting, "Teacher," She looked over to see Harry just starring blankly, and so tugged on his arm. He turned to look at his cousin questioningly, before also bowing, although not quite sure why.

"Higurashi," The teacher nodded, before turning to Harry, "Ah, your cousin, correct?" Kagome nodded and the woman turned to look at Harry, "Alright, let's have you introduce yourself to the class. Kagome, you may take a seat," The gray-eyed girl nodded, walking to her place next to Yuka; the three girls had just arrived, as well as a few other stranglers.

"Hello, Harry Potter is it?" Harry nodded, "Welcome, this is Class 1-B and although you're starting a bit late, I'm sure you'll catch up quickly. Class," She called out to the students and received their attention, "this is the new transfer student, remember to be nice and understanding—you were all knew to this school at some point or another, as well."

Nodding once more, the young wizard turned to look at the range of students, fidgeting slightly at the bored stares that met his eyes. "Uh, I'm Harry Potter…I'm visiting from Britain to stay with my Aunt and family for the year."

The teacher smiled at the nervous boy, looking around the room, "Why don't you go have a seat next to Hojo? Hojo, raise your hand," The boy in question nodded and rose his hand up high. Harry nodded to the teacher and walked over to where the other boy sat.

"Hi, I'm Hojo," He held out his hand in greeting as the teacher began to talk.

Harry nodded and shook the hand in reply, "Harry," As Hojo nodded Harry turned to look towards the teacher. He may not be used to muggle schools, having not been to one since primary school, but that left all the more reason for why he would have to pay attention.

* * *

The young Boy Who Lived frantically wrote down notes, eyes shifting from his page, to the board, to the teacher, and then back to his paper, which then restarted the cycle. In the beginning he had to keep on reminding himself that he was using a pen and not a quill, but as the classes came and went, Harry realized that having a pen was much better with all the notes he had to take; not that anyone else was taking as much as he, but seeing as how he knew bare minimum of the basics, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"That's it for today class, remember to do the worksheet that's being passed out for homework," Harry let out a sigh of relief, glad that the math class was over. Seeing as how he'd never had Algebra before, going into Algebra 2 was killer. He barely understood the words that the teacher was _using_, much less what it all meant. The sixteen year old was lucky to even remember anything pertaining to math, thanks to the study sessions that Hermione had dragged Ron and himself into for Arithmetic, so that she could have help studying for an upcoming test or quiz, whichever it may have been.

"How're you holding up?" Harry looked up, startled, before realizing it was Hojo who was speaking.

With a deep sigh, Harry replied, "Barely, but it'll get better, I suppose" He put away his one notebook before grabbing another, stopping once he had a grip on it and turning to stare at the other boy, however, "It _does_ get better, right?"

Hojo only laughed and turned to get out his own workbook. "You're not answering me…What aren't you telling me?

Hojo laughed again and turned back to looking at the new transfer, "It's nothing, your reaction just amused me, that's all." Harry let out an 'oh' in understanding. "Sorry," Harry shrugged the apology off.

"It's okay, I guess I'm just freaking out a bit," Hojo raised an eyebrow, "Okay, a lot," The Japanese boy chuckled once again but quickly turned it into a cough when the next teacher came in, this one supposedly for History.

Harry knew that he should pay attention, because even if he had known _anything_ about history, it wouldn't have helped, since they were learning about Japan, but he couldn't help but glance around the room midway through the class. As he glanced around, giving his hand a quick break from all the notes he'd been taking, he spotted Kagome glaring at the teacher as she droned on about Feudal Japan and some mystical jewel.

When he was about to turn away Kagome turned to look at him, causing him to freak for a second. As soon as that second flew by, however, he realized his cousin wasn't looking at him, but at the window on his opposite side. Curious, he turned to look out it, but only caught a glimpse of silver and red that seemed to fall. He shook his head, probably just hallucinating, he told himself. And yet, he couldn't but feel as though something _had_ been out there.

Still curious, he turned to look at Kagome was once again, but he noticed that she was once again paying attention to the teacher, although muttering something over and over to herself and looking as though she were smirking. As he strained himself to hear, he could vaguely make out something along the lines of 'Sit', but thought it to be a mistake. Why would Kagome be muttering 'Sit' for? Over and over, at that.

With a sigh, Harry turned back to the teacher, and realizing that he missed a lot of things, quickly began taking notes once again.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome," Harry tried to get his cousin's attention so he could ask what went on earlier in the day as the both exchanged their footwear for what they had worn in the early morning.

She brushed him off, bending over to pick her bag up. As she stood straight again, she looked at her cousin with a cool yet agitated expression, "Come on, if we're even a second late Mama will obsess over what took so long,"

Harry sighed and following behind his cousin. "Can I ask you something?"

She stopped, and without moving her body just glanced at Harry for a brief moment, "If I say no, will that stop you?"

Harry thought about that and soon realized that she was right. Even if Kagome were to say no, he'd somehow find a way to ask her as well as get an answer. "No, not really,"

Kagome sighed, "Unless it pertains to any of the things we're learning, I'm not obligated to listen or answer," She began walking slightly faster.

Harry also quickened his pace so as to keep up and with a slight huff, glared at his cousin. He didn't know _what_ he did to tick her off so much, but he knew that something was up with the sixteen year old girl. "Why do you hate me so much?" He asked, none too bluntly.

The question caught Kagome off guard. Of all the things he could possibly have asked, that's what he chose to? She sighed, and without looking back, continued walking again.

Harry glared, wondering to himself what was up with her wanting to stop and start walking again at random intervals. "Well?"

Kagome took another sigh, "I don't _hate_ you,"

Harry's right eyebrow rose up in questioning even though she couldn't see it from where she walked. "What, so you just really, really dislike me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You don't understand," Harry sighed as the two continued walking towards the Shrine, now in silence. Normally, yes, he would've pressed on, but seeing as how he wasn't in any type of good grace with Kagome, he wasn't about to do something that would cause her further agitation towards himself.

* * *

"Finally, what took you two so long?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned as soon as she saw the front door open and the two teenagers walk in and set down their bags from where she stood in the kitchen.

Kagome sighed and walked into the kitchen, "Just traffic; hey, need any help with those?" She pointed to some vegetables that her mother was currently chopping up.

With a smile Azusa moved out of the way, "Yes, you'd be able to chop them in half as much time as it took me, anyway,"

Kagome laughed, "Well you know how Inuyasha gets if it takes too long to make his food—if it's more than three minutes he automatically claims that ramen should be our only choice of meal,"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed as well, "I suppose you're right—Oh! Inuyasha came up earlier looking for you,"

Kagome sighed, "I know, he came by the school,"

Harry watched the transaction from the table. He had long since sat down, the two women completely oblivious to his presence, and listened, wondering who this Inuyasha guy was.

"He did?" Azusa laughed, "I told him not to,"

Kagome shook her head, "You know he'll do it even if you ask him nicely," Azusa smiled and nodded.

"Do you think you'll have to leave again soon?" Kagome shrugged, just about finished chopping the vegetables.

"I have a test in math coming up, so I'll try and see if I can stay up here—the more time I can get to study, the better," She stepped back, "All done,"

Her mother smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Kagome. And good luck with convincing Inuyasha,"

Kagome smirked and was about to walk out when she stopped and realized Harry was in the room. "Harry," She turned to look straight at him, "How long have you been sitting there?"

Harry shrugged, not quite sure why his cousin was getting defensive, "The entire time, why?"

Kagome groaned, glaring at Harry before she grabbed her bag from where she sat it by the front door, and ran upstairs to her room to presumably start on the assigned homework.

Harry watched, still slightly confused, when Azusa spoke from where she stood at the stove. "Don't mind Kagome, she's still getting used to you." Harry nodded. "Although I don't think eavesdropping on her conversations will help her warm up to you anytime soon,"

Azusa's nephew sputtered for a minute, trying to think of a way to clear his name, but his aunt only laughed and waved it off, "You know I'm only kidding; I knew you were sitting there, she just over look the though that you may be still in the room. Now," She turned away from the stove for the first time in the two's conversation to look at Harry, "I'm betting you have some homework that needs to be done,"

Harry groaned and stood up, reaching his bag and then heading up the stairs that Kagome had just recently gone up. Azusa laughed softly at the teenager's behavior before turning back to what would be that night's dinner.

* * *

A/N Slightly shorter than the last two chapters, but whatever. I'm really into writing this story right now, which is good for everyone. Just know, that if I do keep up with this story's updating process, it WILL stop come July 20th. (: I'm going to camp! Woohoo! So um yeah. I have up to chapter 6-7 thought out, and all I have to do is write 'em, so we'll see how far I can get before I need to leave.

Review's are much appreciated! They make me smile (:

Word Count: 2,530

Booya!

_**OH YEAH! NOTE! IMPORTANT!**_

**I know absolutely nothing on Japanese culture, so if I have anything wrong about the school and how the classes go and all that snazzy stuff, PLEASE tell me so I can correct it! I REAAALLY appreciate any help I can get!!**


End file.
